Lilium
by Nyuu D
Summary: Prometer a ela, sempre, que a dor ia passar, eventualmente, quando sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Não enquanto ela olhasse somente para Kaname." :: Kain Akatsuki & Souen Ruka


Vampire Knight is © Hino Matsuri

Wah, finalmente minha Kain e Ruka. Como eu sou louca por eles. :3

Espero que curtam também e aguardo reviews *-* Beijos

* * *

Ela estava sempre com aquele rosto.

E mesmo depois de terem seguido seu rumo com Yuuki e Kaname, Ruka jamais tirava sua fronte séria e entediada de sempre. Akatsuki sabia que aquilo era o oposto do que ela sentia quando se sentavam à mesa para passarem um momento juntos, e era obrigada a ver Kaname olhar com tamanha importância na direção de sua pequena irmã e amante.

Claro que era prazeroso a Kain estar sozinho com Ruka. Era quando ela desfazia aquela expressão rígida, e mostrava a seu melhor amigo aquele sorriso que só ele tinha o privilégio de ver. E não eram tantas vezes quanto ele gostaria, e em confissões a si mesmo durante a noite, sentia-se idiota por se esforçar para que ela sorrisse mais. Tudo bem. Ele ficava feliz porque ela mostrava a ele seu sorriso.

Seu "sentir-se idiota" ia mais além e ele se lembrava daquelas promessas que fizera a si mesmo... Abraçá-la quando ela ficasse triste. Que ela jamais ficaria sozinha. Prometer a ela, sempre, que a dor ia passar, eventualmente, quando sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Não enquanto ela olhasse somente para Kaname.

Akatsuki sempre fora perseverante o bastante para agarrar-se com toda sua força na crença de que a única que poderia fazê-lo sorrir seria Ruka, e ninguém mais.

Ela se esquecia de quem estava fielmente ao seu lado, a despeito do desprezo que sofriam seus sentimentos. Kain sempre foi tão fiel... Até mesmo ao sentimento dela por outra pessoa. Só queria vê-la feliz.

Mas parecia impossível. _Ela_ dava a impressão de não querer ser feliz.

E o que poderia fazer Akatsuki se Ruka tomava a decisão de não ser feliz?

---

Era uma noite calma como as outras. Uma primavera fresca e agradável, de noite com uma brisa suave e com as primeiras pétalas de cerejeira caindo pelo jardim da mansão Kaname.

– Akatsuki.

A voz suave de Ruka despertou o ruivo de sua concentração excessiva na taça do sangue artificial que costumavam beber. Virou o rosto e focou seu par de olhos âmbar na garota, que se acomodava ao lado dele no enorme sofá da sala principal da mansão.

Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, ele apenas fez um gesto suave com a cabeça e deu um gole curto no que tinha na taça. Sentiu que havia olhos sobre si e bem, a única pessoa que estava ali era a loura. Virou o rosto para olhá-la e Souen o encarava, os olhos estreitando em sua direção.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, Ruka?

– Não... Só queria companhia.

Ele assentiu, e virou o rosto novamente. Mas por pouco tempo. Quando voltou a mirá-la, deu um sorriso confuso na direção da garota e baixou a taça, apoiando-a displicentemente no joelho. – Tem certeza que era só isso?

– Verdade.

– Está com fome?

– Não.

Kain assentiu pela segunda vez e manteve os olhos na taça. Não estava satisfeito com o que tinha em mãos... Ruka havia chegado numa péssima hora. Respirou o ar com nervosismo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e usando as mãos para segurar o queixo e direcionar o rosto para outro lado. A garota manteve-se sentada ao lado dele e Akatsuki perguntou-se se ela estaria o olhando. Sentiu uma movimentação, mas ela havia apenas se ajeitado no móvel.

– Ruka – ele virou-se para olhá-la, finalmente, e deparou-se com uma Souen cabisbaixa. – Ei, ei... O que houve? – Estendeu a mão para tocá-la o ombro, apertando suavemente com a ponta dos dedos.

As mãos de dedos finos e longos da loura seguraram-se à gola da camisa preta que vestia o vampiro. Ele estranhou. Ela nunca tinha esse tipo de atitude. Quando a abraçava, costumava ter o gesto retribuído uma vez em cinco. Geralmente era porque ela estava triste demais para ter forças a abraçá-lo de volta, mas... Agora Ruka o tocava espontaneamente após um simples gesto dele. Franziu a sobrancelha.

Ela suspirou, cerrando os olhos do tom rosado de castanho que Akatsuki tanto gostava.

A estranheza do rapaz diante da situação permaneceu até que ela sacudiu a cabeça a fim de afastar os cabelos, e com seus gestos delicados, lhe laçou o pescoço e passou os dedos pelos fios alaranjados do cabelo rebelde do vampiro. O trouxe para um abraço, numa posição que ele não gostava muito. Sempre foi bastante sensato e com ímpetos controlados, ao menos na maioria das vezes. Inclusive com ela. Exceto quando ela corria algum perigo.

Mas não gostava de ter Ruka em seus braços de forma que o pescoço da loura ficasse muito exposto às suas presas. Era perigoso. Perigoso _demais_.

Na tentativa de conter seus impulsos, Akatsuki fechou os olhos e pronunciou um som esquisito com a garganta. Os dedos retraíram-se nas golas do longo vestido azul-celeste que cobria o corpo de Ruka e ele agitou a cabeça ruiva para tentar afastar seus pensamentos. Ela respirava próxima ao seu ouvido, tornando todo o esforço de Kain uma frustrada tentativa de conter-se.

Os olhos que eram tingidos de vermelho-sangue deixaram-se aparecer quando o ruivo revirou-os na órbita. Podia sentir a saliva acumular-se dentro de sua boca dada a infinita sede pelo sangue dela que lhe consumia.

Diabos, parecia que Souen estava fazendo de propósito!

As mãos da loura voltaram a acariciar-lhe o cabelo alaranjado com carinho, pacientemente. Akatsuki arfou, buscando pelo ar que faltava. Ele sabia o que ela queria, conseguia ler seus movimentos e suas intenções, mas não conseguia compreender os motivos... Não queria que o único que bebesse uma gota de seu sangue fosse Kaname?

– Ruka... – Sussurrou, esperançoso por palavras dela. Quaisquer que fossem. Mas ela se manteve em silêncio.

Kain agitou as mãos por um rápido instante. Assim, tinha a cintura de Souen envolta em seus braços e curvou o corpo da loura para trás, fazendo o mesmo com o próprio tronco, na direção dela. Não era somente a sede pelo sangue, mas todo o misto. O aroma de lírio que exalava dos longos cabelos louro-acinzentados, o toque suave dos dedos, e toda a atmosfera que ela havia criado.

Ele aproximou, hesitante, a língua da pele da curva do pescoço para o ombro, próximo à jugular, a qual ele podia sentir pulsar com um mísero toque. Quantas vezes não ansiara em ter aquele corpo em seus braços e ele vinha assim, tão fácil...? Sentiu o corpo da loura estremecer em seus braços e suspirou.

Sem pensar mais um segundo sequer, fincou os caninos alongados na carne macia do pescoço de Ruka, para em seguida sugar o sangue que escorrera dos pequenos buraquinhos para dentro de seus lábios, preenchendo-lhe a boca com aquele gosto metálico e quase adocicado. Subiu as mãos das costas à nuca da vampira, sustentando-a gentilmente.

Foi simplesmente... Entorpecente. Kain não conseguia nem pensar numa palavra que descrevesse o frenesi em seu corpo naquele exato instante, onde lentamente tirava o sangue do corpo de Ruka, tomando o devido cuidado para não fazer muita pressão, e para que ela não sentisse muita dor.

Permaneceu nesse ritual por alguns instantes. Souen o acarinhava pacientemente nos cabelos, descendo a ponta dos dedos pela nuca e vez ou outra entrando rapidamente através da gola da camisa de Akatsuki, tudo numa vontade de deixá-lo calmo.

As presas do ruivo lentamente saíram do pescoço da garota e como ela imediatamente reagiu levando a mão ao local machucado, Kain repetiu seu gesto e pressionou a ferida com a própria mão sobre a dela. Ergueu o olhar e parou com os rostos próximos, focando os olhos ainda carmesins nos de Ruka.

Não podia usar suas mãos para livrar-se do sangue que escorria do canto do lábio até o queixo, numa linha fina; isso era porque uma estava ajudando a loura a estancar a ferida até que cicatrizasse e a outra, ainda a tinha pela cintura. Passou a língua pela região ensanguentada e cerrou as pestanas por alguns instantes. Quando as reabriu, os olhos voltavam ao seu tom âmbar natural.

As duas mãos agora tinham Souen em seus braços e ele sabia que havia sucumbido a uma tentação à qual jurara não ceder tão facilmente, porém, ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Akatsuki suspirou e, com suas vãs esperanças, moveu a cabeça a fim de alcançar os lábios de Ruka, mas ela virou o rosto para a esquerda e se esquivou.

Confuso, Kain afastou a cabeça da dela e franziu de leve as sobrancelhas. Estava com o coração eufórico e os pêlos claros do corpo todo estavam eriçados, dado o enorme arrepio que percorrera seu corpo instantes antes. Meneou a cabeça de forma negativa, mostrando suas incertezas e a vampira baixou o olhar. Não para os lábios de Akatsuki, mas para outro ponto qualquer.

Ele procurou seguir o olhar da loura, mas não encontrou a mesma direção que seguiam.

Ruka levantou-se do sofá, desvencilhando-se dos braços do rapaz de forma quase escorregadia. Kain demorou uns segundos para baixá-los novamente às próprias pernas até que um longo suspiro ruidoso da garota invadiu seus ouvidos.

Pôde finalmente tocar o canto dos lábios com os dedos e sentiu que ainda havia um resquício do sangue da garota ali. Respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça e agarrando os cabelos por um tempo curto, porém suficiente para que Ruka tivesse sumido quando ele voltou a olhar o enorme salão.

Akatsuki agitou a cabeça. Aquilo era um fantasma?! Um sonho? Como podia agir daquela forma?

Ruka tinha um sorriso guardado somente para ele, e era assim que o ruivo pensava porque o único semblante que exibia à Kaname era sério, embora caloroso. Mas agora ela tomava aquele tipo de atitude... Deixava que Kain bebesse de seu sangue e fugia de seus braços tão rapidamente quanto foi as goladas que ele deu.

Sentiu-se quase sujo, mas apertou os olhos para evitar esse tipo de pensamento.

A única coisa que ele não queria dela, agora, era _pena._ E esperava que não fosse esse o sentimento que a fizera dar a ele um tanto de seu sangue.

---

Quando Akatsuki abriu os olhos, piscou-os para livrar-se da vista turva. Puxou uma longa golfada de ar e quando estava expirando, um pigarro o fez mudar a direção de seus olhos. Havia uma mancha de cabelos amarelos e olhos azuis.

– Hanabusa... – Resmungou o vampiro, esfregando os olhos para despertar melhor.

Aidou mantinha as pernas cruzadas e uma expressão inquisidora na direção do primo. Com aquelas vistas, Kain devia suspeitar que o loiro tivesse algum tipo de suspeita. E era bem óbvio, dado aquele semblante expressivo. O menor manteve-se em silêncio até que Akatsuki suspirou e virou o corpo para o outro lado, procurando ignorar a presença do garoto.

– Akatsuki, eu senti o cheiro do sangue da Ruka ontem.

– Hum...

– Você não liga? – A voz de Aidou era estupidamente sarcástica. Kain apertou as têmporas, sentindo que teria uma dor de cabeça induzida por estresse mental.

– O que faz com que pense que eu não ligo?

– Eu falo que senti o cheiro da Ruka e você só faz "hum" pra mim? É de se estranhar... – O silêncio pairou alguns instantes até que Hanabusa soltou um longo suspiro aborrecido. – Foi você?

Houve um novo silêncio completo. Akatsuki abriu os olhos e focou-os na cortina lilás que reduzia a luminosidade no ambiente, mas muito pouco. A parte da cortina que tinha um tecido mais pesado estava aberta. Não sabia se queria mesmo responder àquela pergunta, porque no fundo, sabia que era dispensável gastar sua saliva. Aidou já sabia.

– Você sabe a resposta... – Resmungou o ruivo num tom estranho de dissabor. Hanabusa mexeu-se no colchão, fazendo-o sacudir um tantinho.

– Por quê? Por que ela fez isso? Você a obrigou?

– Claro que não, Hanabusa. – Akatsuki sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, movendo-se na cama até ficar sentado de frente para o primo. Aidou o olhou com os mesmos olhos azuis suspeitos, esperando que ele esclarecesse o acontecido. – Não sei o que aconteceu. Ela parou ao meu lado e me atraiu... Sabe que eu costumo ser controlado com esse tipo de coisa. Mas pareceu que a Ruka...

– Hum? – Incentivou o loiro diante da insegurança do ruivo.

– Pareceu que ela ofereceu o pescoço pra mim. E quando eu percebi... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, assanhando-os para que voltassem ao lugar. Hanabusa apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou Akatsuki com um ar curioso e quase de moleque, com aquele sorriso esperto que tinha. Parecia feliz. Kain devia estar feliz também, mas não conseguia sentir-se bem com o que havia acontecido.

– Ela quis dar o sangue dela pra você. Que avanço.

– É. Mas quando eu tentei beijá-la... – Confessou num suspiro melancólico. Aidou franziu as sobrancelhas, e não disse mais nada, ao menos por algum tempo. A realidade é que não havia muito que dizer. Esperou que Kain completasse sua frase, mas isso não aconteceu. De certo o ruivo imaginava ser dispensável continuar.

– Ruka ama o Kaname-sama.

– Eu sei.

– Mas ela deu sangue a você.

– É.

– Ela—

– Sente pena de mim.

– Claro que não! Akatsuki, como você é pessimista! Ruka nunca teve motivos para sentir pena de você porque parece que nunca percebeu seus sentimentos por ela. Vai que agora ela notou.

– Isso não vai mudar o sentimento que ela tem pelo Kaname-sama.

– Não, mas—

– Hanabusa. – Kain interrompeu o primo mais uma vez, meneando a cabeça em negação, apenas comprovando seu pessimismo. Aquele assunto não era de seu agrado. Não queria discuti-lo com ninguém, e por mais que Aidou fosse... _Aidou_, Akatsuki não queria falar sobre o assunto. Não porque era introspectivo ou queria engolir seu sofrimento, mas falar sobre ele não parecia que ia ajudar em alguma coisa. – Por favor...

O loiro crispou os lábios, contrariado, e levantou-se do colchão. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou até a grande porta de carvalho entalhado. Parou no batente antes de sair e virou-se para olhar Kain, que se mantinha sentado todo torto na cama. – Ela está ali, no fim do corredor, Akatsuki. Basta ir ali.

(...)

Seguiu o conselho do primo e agora, estava parado diante da porta do quarto de Ruka. As mãos escondidas no bolso o impediam de bater para chamar a atenção da loura. Sempre era um pouco inseguro com essas coisas e podia demorar cerca de cinco minutos, às vezes até mais do que isso, antes de realmente bater na porta. Encarou a maçaneta dourada e lustrosa e quando ergueu o punho cerrado, Souen a abriu para dentro, fazendo Kain ficar parado naquela posição por alguns segundos.

Ele pigarreou com um sorriso sem-graça nos lábios e Ruka curvou o canto da boca para ele, no seu próprio sorriso calmo. – Akatsuki...

– Posso entrar? – Disse o ruivo antes mesmo de a garota ter a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Assentindo, ela deu espaço para que ele passasse. Dirigiu-se ao sofá e sentou-se ali. Ruka fechou a porta atrás de si e deu passos curtos até que alcançasse o garoto e se acomodasse ao lado dele.

– Como você está? – Perguntou a voz tranquila de Ruka, que escondia as mãos entre os joelhos. Na presença de Kain, ela conseguia até relaxar os ombros. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e não parecia muito confortável, fazendo a loura perceber a alteração imediatamente. Gostaria de perguntar "o que foi?", mas seria estúpido de sua parte.

– Bem, eu acho... – Suspirou o ruivo. – Ruka...

– Sim?

Kain sabia o que queria dizer, mas não tinha como pôr em palavras.

Ele sabia o que sentia por ela; é óbvio, sempre soube. Queria que ela soubesse também, mas não queria pôr na loura um peso desnecessário. Ela amava Kaname. Ambos eram idiotas por suas vãs esperanças num amor não-correspondido, mas ele não queria dizer isso para ela e piorar ainda mais seu desânimo. Akatsuki só esperava que Ruka olhasse para ele, somente isso, mas sempre foi pedir demais...

Diante o emudecimento de Kain, Souen manteve-se olhando o rapaz. Ele se sentia observado, mas não se incomodava. Até gostava que ela olhasse para ele, mas... Não conseguia corresponder naquele momento.

Até agora.

Ergueu os olhos e a fitou, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. Se havia um momento para tocar no assunto, tinha que ser agora... Depois de ela dar seu sangue a ele. Não podia deixar pra depois.

– Por quê?

Ela se manteve em silêncio como quem procura entender a indagação, embora soubesse bem o que ele queria dizer.

– Você devia querer tanto... Faz tanto por mim... Achei que—

– Não... Ruka. – Kain deu uma risada indignada. – Não quero que você faça nada do tipo pra mim. Quer dizer... – Esfregou o rosto. Ela sustentou o olhar sobre o ruivo, embora por um momento tenha deixado de ser correspondida. Akatsuki não estava à vontade, como de costume. Suspirou.

Souen aguardou uma continuação que não ocorreu.

Kain levantou-se do sofá, tocando o rosto calmamente com as mãos a fim de buscar compreender ao seu redor. Costumava fazer isso bastante quando ficava confuso. Ruka quis levantar, mas algo a prendeu onde estava. Ele deu uns passos para sair dali, mas parou no meio do caminho, mantendo-se de costas para ela.

– Não quero que sinta pena dos meus sentimentos, Ruka...

A loura pestanejou.

Kain então seguiu seu caminho para fora dali novamente. Sentiu-se sufocado.

---

Akatsuki ainda não estava bem ambientado à mansão Kaname, ao menos não àquela, mas já adquirira o hábito de caminhar no enorme jardim que a rodeava. Ele dava passos longos e lentos na calçada de pedra, volta e meia parando perto das fontes cuja água fazia flutuarem infinitas pétalas de cerejeira.

Mais uma vez ele sentia a presença de Ruka e virou-se para procurá-la, e ela estava parada a uns cinco metros de distância.

Permaneceram olhando-se através do espaço que os separava e antes que o ruivo tomasse uma atitude, a loura caminhou até ele. Kain sabia de suas vistas que endeusavam Ruka, mas, ela ficava particularmente bonita de preto, embora usasse essa cor raramente. Assim que ela se aproximou o bastante para ter que olhar para cima para poder fitá-lo, Akatsuki virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Souen suspirou, baixando o olhar para as mãos dele, que se escondiam nos bolsos da calça.

– Não sinto pena, Akatsuki. – Disse a garota após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ao invés de olhá-la, Kain baixou o olhar para acompanhar a queda de uma pétala rosada.

O coração retumbou.

– Não gostaria que pensasse dessa maneira... Minha forma de agir não foi por impulso.

De novo.

– A única pessoa que precisa de compaixão sou eu, por ser tão boba... Por não conseguir corresponder você e te oferecer o que você merece...

Nesse momento, ele sentiu parar.

Akatsuki virou o rosto para olhá-la, finalmente. A única coisa que conseguiu assimilar naquele exato instante foi que _"ela está tentando"._ E estava tentando de verdade. Estava olhando para ele, e não através.

– Mas o Kaname-sama... – Continuou Ruka, arrancando o tênue fio de esperança que se formou no peito do vampiro. Ela não percebeu. Estava somente querendo ser sincera. – Você entende como eu me sinto, não é mesmo?

Kain suspirou na direção da loura e assentiu suavemente.

É claro que ele entendia. Exatamente o que Ruka sentia por Kaname, Akatsuki sentia por ela. Era como um triângulo amoroso às avessas onde ninguém consegue o que quer... Exceto Kuran, que finalmente conseguiu sua Yuuki. Kain não sabia se ficava feliz por ele ter alcançado seus objetivos, ou triste porque o coração de Souen foi partido em milhões de pedaços. Já estava quebrado, ele sabia, mas com a consumação de tudo, foi apenas a gota final para que o copo transbordasse.

Ele podia até lembrar-se dos rios de lágrimas que Ruka derramou em seu colo.

A loura estendeu a mão espalmada para baixo na direção do rapaz, os dedos formando uma curvatura de perfeita delicadeza. Kain tirou uma de suas mãos do bolso e envolveu a dela, quase a escondendo entre seus dedos.

Um passo adiante e Souen tocava seu corpo contra o do vampiro, encolhendo suavemente os ombros em busca de um carinho. Estreitando os olhos, Akatsuki passou o braço livre pelos ombros da garota e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. As mãos que se uniram instantes antes permaneceram assim, escondidas entre o peito de Kain e o colo de Ruka, bem próximo dos ombros.

– Existe uma possibilidade de você me ajudar, Akatsuki?

– Não posso te ajudar sem ser tendencioso, Ruka. – Respondeu sincero, afastando-se um tanto dela para poder olhá-la.

Ergueu a mão da garota que ainda estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus e aproximou-a de seus lábios, beijando-a calmamente na costa. A loura deu um vago sorriso.

Direcionou a outra mão para rosto de Akatsuki e tocou-lhe delicadamente o lado da cabeça. Embora Kain tivesse aquele apelido de "Wild-senpai" quando estava na Night Class, ele não costumava ser muito selvagem, na verdade, era bem pacífico. A única coisa que o fizera ganhar essa alcunha era seu jeito despreocupado de andar e se vestir.

Mas ele gostava daquele toque delicado que tinha Ruka e sempre que encostava nela, Kain sentia que suas mãos hesitavam a ponto de pensar que ela poderia quebrar por causa de um toque mais brusco.

Ao menos até ter sugado-lhe o sangue e ter realmente a ferido, literalmente. Então ele sabia que ela não era um vaso prestes a rachar.

Kain beijou a mão de Ruka novamente antes de levá-la na altura do peito.

Ela conseguia sentir perfeitamente aquele coração batendo violentamente lá dentro. Souen fechou os olhos por um instante antes de recolher ambas as mãos para longe dele.

Akatsuki a olhou confuso, franzindo a sobrancelha por poucos segundos antes de ter seu pescoço agarrado pelos braços da loura, que fez com que o vampiro cambaleasse para frente por causa da atitude repentina. Quando conseguiu recobrar a consciência, Kain a apertava com força exacerbada pela cintura, sem sequer perceber que quase a deixava sem ar.

Isso enquanto ele mesmo usava todo seu ar para sentir aquele aroma tão bom de lírios...

Ruka soltou um som com a garganta, querendo exprimir seu incômodo e Kain relaxou os braços. A loura respirou fundo e aconchegou-se, subindo as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados do rapaz, acarinhando com aquele mesmo toque suave.

Ela afastou-se um tantinho e manteve os olhos fixos nos dele. Akatsuki estava com uma vontade doentia não de ter o sangue dela novamente em seu paladar, mas apenas de beijá-la e saber qual seria o gosto que ele sentiria caso fizesse isso.

Mas não faria sem saber se podia para acabar tendo que encarar o rosto virado de Souen mais uma vez.

---

Desta vez, era Ruka quem estava acomodada no sofá com sua taça da pílula de sangue em mãos. Escondida numa das salas menores da mansão, ela mantinha-se com os olhos perdidos em qualquer ponto do lugar.

Perguntava-se bobamente o porquê de Akatsuki não tê-la beijado na tarde anterior, mas no fundo, tinha certeza que sabia a resposta. Simultaneamente com seus pensamentos, seus olhos de pálpebras levemente caídas encaravam a porta aguardando que ele entrasse por ali.

Não sabia quando aquilo havia começado ou o porquê, mas tinha certeza do tipo de sentimento que lhe habitava. Kaname-sama era dono de seu coração desde que Ruka entendia-se por gente, só que... Recentemente, com a convivência com Yuuki, ela não podia deixar-se de perguntar a si mesma se a maneira como definia o "dono de seu coração" não era equivocado.

Afinal de contas, para ser dono de alguma coisa, você precisa querer ter. Ninguém toma posse de coisas que não quer, a não ser por pura ganância. E no fim das contas, Kaname nem de longe tomava conta do que, aparentemente, lhe pertencia, certo?

Já aquele queria ter seu coração... Mas não o possuía, era o que mais zelava por ele.

Kain era realmente muito nobre.

Souen levantou-se dali e pôs-se a caminhar pela mansão, dirigindo-se ao quarto de Akatsuki. Virou no corredor correto, mas, mais adiante, perto do fim do percurso, Kain estava parado de frente para a porta do quarto de Ruka. Ele se apoiava no batente e seu corpo tinha o peso apoiado em apenas um pé, o que indicava que deveria estar ali já há algum tempo.

Depois de alguns passos da loura, Akatsuki já a ouvia e então, virou-se para ela. Observou-a se aproximar e logo, Ruka parava diante dele mais uma vez. – Fazendo o quê?

– Pensando se batia na porta ou não.

A loura deu um sorriso suave e deu a volta no ruivo, abrindo a porta. – Não precisa mais... Pode entrar. – Disse enquanto entrava no cômodo. Ela não fazia ideia dessa mania louca que tinha Kain, e ele sentiu-se ligeiramente constrangido com o flagra. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

Ela tirou o casaco e o soltou sobre a cama, deixando os braços nus. Akatsuki a observou atentamente enquanto Ruka acomodava-se na beirada do colchão. Com algumas passadas ele já conseguia parar diante dela. As mãos nos bolsos, como de costume, e uma expressão tranquila no rosto.

Souen ergueu os olhos para ele. – Por que você não entra logo ao invés de ficar esperando pra bater?

– Hum... – Kain estreitou os olhos diante do tom mandão dela. Às vezes Ruka deixava isso transparecer, sem querer. – É uma questão de educação... Não vou simplesmente invadir seu quarto.

– Da próxima vez, apenas bata logo...

– Certo. – Ele sorriu com os lábios cerrados, assentindo levemente. Virou-se de costas para ela e caminhou até a janela, empurrando para o lado o tecido semi-transparente e lilás, como era padrão basicamente na mansão inteira. Abriu a janela estilo guilhotina para poder olhar melhor lá para fora. O crepúsculo tingia o céu de cor-de-rosa e laranja, fazendo Kain pensar no exato tom de castanho rosado que tinham os olhos de Ruka.

Ao passo em que ele observava o céu, Souen aproximou-se do rapaz e o abraçou pelas costas, passando sua mão pela cintura dele e deitando o rosto entre suas omoplatas. Akatsuki baixou os olhos para os dedos da loura e levou as próprias mãos às dela mais uma vez. – Não prefere olhar o pôr-do-sol?

– Estou bem assim... – Suspirou.

Gentilmente, Kain afastou as mãos da vampira de seu corpo e virou-se de frente para ela, ignorando o céu. Era bonito, mas no fim, só o fazia lembrar-se dos olhos dela e por que não olhar diretamente para eles ao invés de para suas lembranças?

Ruka o olhou com seus enormes orbes brilhantes e Akatsuki abraçou a cintura da garota. Num impulso, a loura deu um pequeno salto para que suas pernas laçassem o torso do rapaz e os braços, o abraçavam pelo pescoço. Ela não precisava se segurar muito porque ele agora a sustentava facilmente pelas coxas, e com todo respeito, obviamente. Mesmo assim, Souen estava gostando da sensação de segurar-se firmemente a ele.

Manteve o olhar no dele e agora o olhava de cima, já que estava em seu colo.

Kain sorriu porque o céu refletia nos olhos dela. Era tudo o que ele precisava ver.

Ela moveu as mãos para segurar o rosto de Akatsuki e piscou uma, duas, três vezes... Nessa terceira, seus olhos voltaram escarlates. O rapaz surpreendeu-se, a princípio, mas não sentiu qualquer tipo de alteração ruim. Estava apenas... Feliz.

Ruka baixou os olhos para o pescoço de Kain e sentiu um aperto de culpa colocar em sua cabeça se tudo aquilo não era reflexo de seu desesperado amor platônico por Kuran. Não. Akatsuki e Kaname eram duas pessoas diferentes. Querer o sangue de um não sustentaria a eventual vontade pelo do outro.

E tampouco o via como uma espécie de substituto. Kain era único.

Polido, Akatsuki tombou a cabeça para o lado e ofereceu-lhe seu pescoço, expondo-o sem qualquer tipo de receio. Conhecendo-a como ele, o vampiro sabia de como Ruka era e tinha certeza de que ela não tomaria esse tipo de atitude sem ter certeza de suas vontades...

A loura alcançou o pescoço do rapaz e sem esperar mais um segundo, seus caninos o perfuraram. Kain apertou os olhos com a pequena dor aguda no local e por causa da pressão exercida ao passo em que Ruka sugava seu sangue. Tudo bem.

– Tudo bem, Ruka... – Sussurrou o ruivo, subindo uma das mãos às costas dela e acarinhando pacientemente. Muito mais paciente do que ela, que sem perceber, tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. Sua língua envolta pelo sabor do sangue de Kain a deixava em êxtase. Pela primeira vez, não sabia se chorava por estar contente ou infeliz.

Lentamente puxou os caninos para fora do pescoço do rapaz e colocou a palma inteira da mão na ferida, segurando o pescoço de Kain como se uma mordida não tivesse ocorrido e ela estivesse apenas lhe acariciando suavemente.

Akatsuki a olhou, sério, e dessa vez, não temeu uma negação... Provavelmente porque tinha certeza que ela não viria. Sendo assim, direcionou o rosto ao dela e respirou muito fundo antes do roçar suave dos lábios, num princípio de beijo tão sutil que Kain parecia não sentir. A boca da loura estava úmida pelo sangue e ele pôde sentir o próprio cheiro nela.

Ruka cerrou os olhos e atraiu Akatsuki em sua direção, finalmente consumando um beijo sôfrego. Nenhum dos dois sentia necessidade de uma calmaria, e principalmente Kain, após tanto tempo de espera.

Havia prometido... Que a dor iria embora quando ela não olhasse mais somente para Kaname.

Ruka não tinha conhecimento dessa promessa em sua íntegra, mas apenas da primeira parte. Porém, agora, Kain sabia que havia conseguido honrar suas palavras.

A dor havia ido embora.

Sua certeza ficava apenas mais intensa a cada segundo onde as duas línguas travavam uma batalha, inconscientemente refletindo a ofensiva de Ruka e a defensiva de Akatsuki. Ele conseguiu alcançar a nuca da loura e a acarinhou os cabelos.

O fôlego se esvaiu e eles se afastaram apenas por esse motivo. Tocando a testa uma na outra, Kain piscou os olhos cor de âmbar na direção dela.

– Você vale cada segundo da minha espera, Ruka...

A voz do vampiro soou rouca e suave, gostosa aos ouvidos de Souen, que trazia aos seus lábios seu sorriso tão tímido. Kain sorriu em resposta, e ergueu a cabeça para beijar a testa da loura, em seu tão doce trejeito protetor.

– Obrigada, Akatsuki. – Sussurrou, cerrando os olhos. – Por nunca me deixar desistir.

Nickelback ~ Never gonna be alone

"Você nunca ficará sozinha, desse momento em diante

Se você pensar em desistir, não deixarei que desabe

Você nunca ficará sozinha

_Vou te abraçar até que a dor se vá..._"


End file.
